


#FriendshipGoals

by sara_wolfe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode: s05e01 Event Horizon, Fluff, Gen, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Lena tries to be vindictive but she's really bad at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/sara_wolfe
Summary: Lena had it all planned out. Forgive Kara for her transgressions, her lies. Publicly and proudly proclaim her friendship with and admiration of both Kara and Supergirl. Build her trust - and then utterly destroy her.Lena had not planned on the reaction of the rest of the city.(Spoilers for 5.01: Event Horizon)





	#FriendshipGoals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silent_Specter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Specter/gifts).

Lena had it all planned out. Forgive Kara for her transgressions, her lies. Publicly and proudly proclaim her friendship with and admiration of both Kara and Supergirl. Build her trust - and then utterly destroy her. 

Lena had not planned on the reaction of the rest of the city.

“Kara Danvers looked happier hugging Lena Luthor than she did accepting her Pulitzer!” an anonymous article online stated. “But then, who wouldn’t, having a friend who loves them as much as Lena clearly loves Kara?”

A picture of her and Kara out for coffee one day got tagged _#FriendshipGoals_. A slew of similar photos followed for at least an hour after, until all she saw on Twitter was her’s and Kara’s faces. 

They were pulling second in an online poll about best celebrity friendships. Lena found that she was actually a little bit offended by this. She hadn’t poured this much energy into her fake friendship with Kara only to lose to the likes of National City’s tabloid king and queen. 

(If she had HOPE anonymously spam the poll, well, no one needed to know)

And then there was her relationship with Supergirl - or rather, how they were being perceived. 

_Luthor and Super - Same Names, Much Different Relationship_

_Will Luthor and Supergirl finally heal the divide between their houses?_

_Ten Times Supergirl was Totally Flirting with Lena Luthor - and the pictures that prove it!_

Okay, so the last was clearly clickbait and hardly newsworthy, but it also had the most views of everything she’d found and a comment storm of people insisting that she and Supergirl had been secretly married for the last two years. 

Every move Lena made, every time she tried to take another step in her plan against Kara, something else like this popped up. Hers and Kara’s names practically had little hearts around them whenever they appeared in print. And she couldn’t even remember the last time she’d seen her name on its own in anything. Everything she did, lately, Kara was always tied to it. 

And speak of the devil -

“Lena, have you seen this latest one?” Kara asked, a newspaper in hand as she landed on the balcony outside Lena’s office. “We’ve made it all the way to the Daily Planet!”

_“National City Powerhouses Join Forces for Shelter Groundbreaking!”_ the article proclaimed, accompanied by a picture of her and Kara with their arms each other, beaming happily at the camera. Kara, as Supergirl, was holding a shovel, and Lena had a hard hat perched awkwardly on her head, slipping forward to cover one of her eyes. That had been a week ago, part of Lena’s ongoing plan. 

She still couldn’t stop the way her heart skipped a beat at how happy she looked in the picture. She only wished she knew how to feel that happy in real life. 

“We look good together,” she said, instead.

“I’m gonna frame it and put it up on my fridge,” Kara said, smiling almost as widely as she had in the picture. “I think this is my new favorite picture of us.”

“Even if it becomes the newest evidence in our oh-so-obvious secret marriage?” Lena asked, getting a snort out of Kara. 

“No, that would be the photo that claims to show you pregnant with my super-baby,” Kara said, waiting to drop that little bombshell until right after Lena had taken a sip of water. Glaring at Kara, Lena wiped up the water she’d spewed all over her desk. 

“Why am I the one pregnant in this scenario?” she demanded. “I mean, I have nothing against the idea of kids but - what are you laughing at?”

“I’m really glad you’re my friend,” Kara said, beaming at her. Lena felt her heart give a traitorous lurch. 

“I’m glad you’re my friend, too,” she replied, because it was expected of her. 

(And if there was a tiny part of her that actually, maybe meant it a little bit, well, no one needed to know)


End file.
